


錯誤的魔咒，正確的迷戀？

by Lamu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamu/pseuds/Lamu
Summary: ALLM戴斯特尼是個婊子，Merlin在心中暗暗婊著戴斯特尼，看著眼前騎士團一個個喘著粗氣，雙眼瞪紅著看著自己。Merlin就心想，如果戴斯特尼是個人。我一定要把那婊子轟飛!!!OK，讓我們來回顧為何偉大的法師會遇到眼前的狀況。當然又是關於一個反派。還是一個咒語說錯的反派。這是一個騎士團眾人中了魔咒，全都愛上梅林的痴漢(?)小故事
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Leon, Merlin/Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	錯誤的魔咒，正確的迷戀？

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都有一定程度的痴漢崩壞，梅林超級遲鈍OWO  
> 希望大家喜歡歡歡~~~

戴斯特尼是個婊子，Merlin在心中暗暗婊著戴斯特尼，看著眼前騎士團一個個喘著粗氣，雙眼瞪紅著看著自己。  
Merlin就心想，如果戴斯特尼是個人。  
我一定要把那婊子轟飛!!!  
__

OK，讓我們來回顧為何偉大的法師會遇到眼前的狀況。  
當然又是關於一個反派。  
還是一個咒語說錯的反派。

Merlin看著堆滿著花瓣的房間，他現在非常想殺了那一名女巫，雖然已經死了，但有誰會把戀愛魔咒一不小心就代替著將人殺死的魔咒念錯？！  
我相信那相差很多的！  
在今天早上，明明一切還是很正常，騎士團仍舊在耍帥著，除去Elyan去看自己生病的妹妹不再以外，大家都很正常的，直到那一名路人騎士衝入，匯報森林裡有女巫，那一刻一切就都改變，要是當初的自己知道會變成這樣的話﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒  
我一定一秒轟飛了那女巫的!!!Merlin在心中懊惱後悔著。  
但當時的Merlin並不知道，所以當騎士團被女巫下咒，Merlin連忙跑向前邊大喊著咒語去阻止，將女巫轟飛那一剎那，女巫將咒語念錯，而騎士團們第一眼所見到的就是勇敢的Merlin跑到他們的面前，而那咒語的功效就是讓中咒之人愛上第一眼所見之人。  
而當時的Merlin認為著自己成功阻止了女巫，完全沒發現騎士團眾人看著他的眼神變的奇異，在路上Merlin坐在馬上，腰隨著馬踏著腳步左右的擺動著，總感受到身後有著奇怪的眼神再看著自己，再轉過頭的那一瞬間，Merlin看見了騎在自己正後方的Mordred眨眨他那雙無辜的大眼討好般的對著Merlin微笑著，錯覺嗎?Merlin一邊心想著一邊將頭轉回去。  
身旁的Lancelot則看見了一切，如果眼神能扒人衣服，那麼剛剛Merlin已經被Mordred扒光了衣服壓在草地上在騎士團的圍觀下大開著雙腿被操到說不出一個句子到只能吐出零碎的字母了。  
而在Merlin轉回去的那一瞬間，Mordred藍色的雙眸暗了下去，腦袋中開始想像著Merlin赤裸著身子騎在自己身上扭動的模樣了，想著想著褲子就一緊了。  
「Meriln」他喃喃著，雙眼貪婪的望著Merlin的腰，像隻餓了有一個月的貪狼一樣飢渴，雙眼占滿了慾望，幾乎無其他情緒。

在一回到卡美洛Merlin反而不覺得了騎士團正常了，就在剛才，自己好不容易放鬆下來，在自己那小小的房間中享受著不必被Arthur指使以及擔心Arthur的生死，在床上休息到一半，自己的房門突然碰一聲被撞開。  
Merlin被嚇得從床上跳起，雙眼轉為金色，但在看見撞開門的居然是Arthur時，他連忙將雙眼恢復正常，接著下一秒，他眼睜睜的看著Arthur帶著騎士團一邊嫌棄著自己的房間有多小多髒，一邊指使著騎士團將Merlin的東西全數都搬到Arthur隔壁的那一間房間當中，一邊宣告著這是未來王妃的房間，這都還好，說實話，Merlin還蠻享受那軟軟的大床、溫暖的被窩的，以及可以在Arthur出事那一瞬間衝去Arthur房間守護他的方便性。

Merlin一邊撲上大床，享受的滾來滾去，難怪Arthur每天都會想賴床，這床實在是太舒服了，Merlin坐在床上伸著懶腰，也許Arthur不小心撞到頭了，才會突然抽風把自己的房間換成如此華麗的房間﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒Merlin在心中想著，完美的無視了那句未來王妃，只認為那是個笑話。  
接著房門被打開，Lancelot微笑著走入了Merlin的房間，他的雙眼中飽含著愛意，看著現在眼前在床上伸著懶腰露出了那纖細的腰肢的Merlin，Lancelot只覺得喉嚨十分乾渴。  
"Lancelot?"Merlin看著站在眼前就像是傻了一般的Lancelot，疑惑的看著對方輕聲叫著他的名字。  
"Merlin"Lancelot臉上帶著迷人的微笑，Merlin聽見了Lancelot溫柔的叫喚著自己的名字，下一秒，Lancelot的臉在他面前放大，胸前被一隻溫暖的大手輕柔的給附上，背陷入了柔軟的大床中，身上的衣服被一把撕開，"等等!"在Merlin想要阻止的那一刻，Lancelot將唇覆上了Merlin的唇，阻止要脫口而出的話語，在Merlin驚訝的張開唇時，Lancelot靈活的舌頭伸進了Merlin的嘴中，發出了滋滋令人羞紅的水聲。  
Merlin想要阻止Lancelot遊走在他身上的手，但伸手去推得到的卻是Lancelot輕聲地笑著在自己耳邊輕聲"真可愛"，並抽掉自己腰間的皮帶，將自己的雙手捆在床頭。  
Lancelot滿意地看著Merlin原先白皙的臉蛋染上了一層紅暈，被自己吸吮的紅腫的唇瓣一張一閉喘著氣，雙眼帶著水霧迷濛的看著Lancelot。  
"Lancelot?"Merlin試著呼喚眼前舉動十分奇怪的Lancelot，該死的!  
他早該知道的不是嗎?!  
自己並沒有成功阻止魔咒!  
可為甚麼Lancelot會對自己做這些事?  
這是新型折磨人的方式嗎?  
"Merlin，Sh…..."Lancelot一下又一下的親吻著Merlin的唇，安撫似的隨著唇慢慢地向下延伸，當吻到胸口的乳頭時，Lancelot用著他的牙齒輕咬了了一下，引來了Merlin的一聲呻吟以及掙扎，在虔誠般的在那紅色的乳珠上吻上了一吻，Lancelot繼續向下開墾著。  
Merlin向下一看，只看見了Lancelot的雙手脫下了自己的褲子，絲毫不在乎的丟到了一旁之後看著自己的身子發出了讚嘆聲，Lancelot看向了自己，眼神中帶著期待的開口問"May I?"  
“What?”當Merlin還來不想清楚Lancelot的問題時，Lancelot就做出了舉動來讓Merlin明白，他將Merlin的下身含入了口中，Merlin幾乎發出了尖叫，愉悅的快感衝擊著他的下身，Merlin幾乎就要將雙腳合起，Lancelot則將Merlin的腿掰開讓Merlin的雙腳靠在自己的肩膀上，Lancelot睜著眼用他那迷人的雙眼看著Merlin在自己的吞吐下高潮。  
"Lance…..."Merlin掙扎著雙手，眨巴著那含著淚的雙眼，"解開它，please。"  
在Lancelot解開的下一秒，Merlin將Lancelot推倒，雙眼轉換過了金色一秒，Lancelot突然覺得睏意不斷襲來，眼皮十分沉重，Merlin抱著自己的頭"Sh......"輕拍著自己的背，"快睡吧......"隨著Merlin的嗓音，Lancelot墜入了睡夢當中。  
將睡著的Lancelot放到床上，Merlin一邊想著要趕快去找蓋烏斯，一邊衝出了房門，撞進正好經過(?)的Leon懷中。  
"Merlin!"Leon驚呼，"怎麼—"當Leon在看見了Merlin他赤裸的只剩下口水巾的上身時，他感覺到了全身的血液都在往下身的小Leon衝去，一瞬間小Leon就站了起來，驕傲的和Merlin打招呼。  
"......"這是甚麼新的玩笑嗎?!Merlin在心中尖叫著。  
"......"Leon深情地看著Merlin，雙手緊緊的抓著Merlin的肩膀，"Merlin其實我從看見你的第一次我就深深的愛上你那動人的翹—"  
在Leon還沒說完時，他突然被人從身後拿著花瓶打暈倒到了Merlin的身上，在Merlin被Leon的體重快壓倒時，打暈Leon的那雙手將Leon推開，讓Leon直直的倒到了地上。  
打暈Leon的人—也就是Gwaine，他拉起了Merlin的手，將Merlin推入了Merlin的房間當中口中一邊嘮叨著"該死的Leon，竟然想要搶先。"  
然而當他在看到床上躺著的Lancelot時，他看了看Lancelot光著屁股在床上，在看了看Merlin光裸的上身。  
下一秒，Gwaine直接豪邁的—  
去撿了Lancelot的衣服給Merlin穿。  
在看見Merlin穿著過大的衣服，露出的那口水巾下方潔白的肌膚，Gwaine突然覺得這世界真是美好，  
"Uh……Gwaine?我要去蓋烏斯那邊，你可以讓開嗎?"被Gwaine擋住了門的Merlin小心翼翼地對著眼前正呆呆地笑著的Gwaine說。  
"喔!當然，你要一起吃烤雞嗎?Merlin，剛剛Percival和我一起去廚房偷到了一隻，那可香的，走吧。"  
Merlin絲毫沒任何拒絕的餘地就這麼被Gwaine直接抱起帶走了。  
至少讓我拒絕一下吧......話說公主抱是神馬回事?!Merlin心想。

在被Gwaine公主抱走了一圈城堡，一回到房間，看到的是Lancelot不在房間中，而床上Percival端著一個鐵盤，上面疊著好幾隻烤雞，一瞬間Merlin彷彿耳邊響起了廚娘的怒吼聲，說實話，這兩人絕對是中咒了，才敢膽大包天一次偷那麼多隻的。  
然後Merlin被Gwaine放到了床上，他開心的拿起了雞腿朝著Merlin的嘴塞去，等等！！！雖然很好吃沒錯……  
但這、這一點也不浪漫呀！！！！！！！！！！！！  
Merlin終於想起了那魔咒的用途。  
兩個音節的差距，讓一個致人於死地的魔咒，化為愛情魔咒。

最後還是被Arthur給阻止了這一切了。  
坐在了Arthur的大腿上，Merlin感覺到了絕望。  
絕望的是，他感覺到屁股下那抵著得火熱硬物，他真心覺得絕望，尤其Arthur的手『再次』的滑入自己褲子裡遊走，Merlin不是不想要解除魔咒，而是．．．．．．解除後，他有多大的機率會被騎士團和Arthur殺死呢？  
他努力的想著，同時張開嘴咬上Gwaine餵食自己的雞腿，又看看Arthur每天認真的工作、訓練、摸Merlin的三點一線根本不擔心會被一些有的沒的突然出現的美人給暗殺，突然覺得，除去被這些鹹豬手騷擾，生活還過的艇滋潤的。  
Merlin這麼想著，開心的吃著烤雞卻沒注意到在他沒注意的一角，被綁起來的Lancelot掙扎著要爬出來到心愛的Merlin面前，卻被Mordred抓起塞回角落，那動作俐落地宛如不是第一次了。  
Mordred癡迷地看向Merlin坐在Arthur腿上不適的扭來扭去模樣，腦袋裡面已經自動的扒光了Merlin的衣服。

你問為甚麼Arthur戲份意外少？  
喔，因為他早就是把Merlin抱在懷裡的最大贏家了。


End file.
